


Hail The Shinsengumi

by simplysalty



Series: Deserved Rest [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, i'm trying to make this short and sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysalty/pseuds/simplysalty
Summary: A Servant and a human, a match-making Caster, a particularly scheming Archer, and a meddling Master.





	1. Chapter 1

        _Hijikata-san, your hands._

        Toshizo could still remember how she had removed his gloves to touch his bare skin, loosely holding his large hands in her own, considerably smaller and more fragile than his own. Her eyes had shut, a gentle glow emitting from her fingers as energy flower through them. Slowly but surely, the Berserker felt his injuries begin to fade away, healing with a faint green light. His shoulders unknowingly relaxed, an odd sense of fatigue washing over him despite his supposed lack of need for sleep. The demeritting factor of her magecraft, it seemed. It was never such an intense drawback, however, never enough to cause major problems. It exhausted her much more than it did him, after all.

        How her clothes shifted a little, hair lifting slightly as the breeze let off by her mana drifted around them - Toshizo found it oddly _enchanting_. He didn't avert his gaze when her eyes opened again, meeting his. The silence was deathly still, tension resting on their shoulders, but it wasn't awkward tension. They both disregarded it a moment later when she released his hands carefully, the male calmly pulling his gloves back on. His clothes could repair themselves with a little time, his wounds entirely gone as he stood up.

        _My thanks._

        The magus simply nodded in reply, waving a little with a subtle and polite smile as he left the room. As soon as those doors shut behind him, however, he was met by the sight of a familiar Archer standing there, her long black locks shifting as she grinned smugly at him.

        _Heh, the big bad Shinsengumi is too wimpy to make any moves._

        Toshizo stared down at her before wordlessly turning to the side and walking off. That only made the short Archer laugh, who began skipping after him. She loved antagonizing him over this, the Berserker knew.

        _You do realize that not doing anything means that Assassin-Berserker guy's gonna take her, right?_

        There was a pause in his steps, slowing to a stop. The Archer hummed at his response, satisfied. She was about to walk off when Toshizo turned around, an odd look in his eye.

        _Oda._

        Nobunaga peered at him over her shoulder.

        _What do you mean by that?_

        She raised a brow.

        _What, you're saying you didn't notice? That Jekyll and Hyde guy, he's into her too._

        Toshizo was quiet for a moment, processing the Archer's words before nodding once, walking off again. She stared after him before sighing.

        _Man, he's an idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

        _Gudako-chan really likes using you in battles, hm, Hijikata-san._

        Her fingers brushed over his bare knuckles calmly, a level-headed yet oddly soft expression on her face. The wound was deep this time, something that concerned her. He was sitting again, despite her worried instructions to lie down and not strain his body so much. Servant or not, he'd withstood an attack from a Noble Phantasm. That was nothing to dismiss so easily.

        _Please be more careful next time, I get really worried about you._

        Toshizo blinked at that, tilting his head to look at her expression, a slightly saddened smile adorning her lips.

        _There is no purpose in that. Even if I am killed in battle, I will return as long as you remain our mana reservoir. You are reliable._

        _Maybe I am,_ the woman pressed her hands over the wound, the light brighter this time. _But I still hold the right to be concerned about your wellbeing, Hijikata-san._

        The Berserker was silent as she focused on healing, a slight frown on her face as she tried to heal him as fast and efficiently as possible. Within a few moments, the bloodied flesh was all as good as new, and she drew her hands away. The way her eyes scanned his abdomen made him feel a little stiff, wondering if she'd made a mistake - he couldn't see too well from his vantage point.

        _Well, I can't keep you here forever to hear my ramblings. You've got a world to save._

        The woman took a step back so he could stand, a head taller than her. And yet, she was not afraid of him. She did not flinch when he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin, she was calm and collected.

        _I'll be back soon,_ he promised just before he left.

        _Just don't be in a body bag._

        She heard him snort as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

        _Heey! Hijikata!_

        The tall male turned toward the familiar voice, seeing his Master running over to him.

        _What is it? It better be important, you're slacking._

        The copper-haired girl just laughed off his words.

        _Can you give this to our trusty healer for me? I promised her I'd get it to her but Da Vinci needs me for something._

        Toshizo stared at the short girl before sighing a little, taking the small package from her hand. Gudako cheered, thanking him hurriedly before running off, gone as fast as she'd appeared. The Berserker stared after her for a moment before patiently making his way to the resident healer's office and room, not bothering to knock as he entered. The woman looked up from her glass of what was probably strawberry milk, knowing her.

        _Ah, Hijikata-san. Can I help you?_

        _Master requested I deliver this. She said she was needed for something and couldn't deliver it herself._

        He held out the box and she blinked, carefully taking it into her hands before carefully opening it. The woman stared for a moment, reading a small note before laughing softly and slipping the piece of paper into her pocket.

        _That girl, I swear..._ She looked up from the package, holding it out to him. The man peered down at it and found himself a little confused when he saw what seemed to be wagashi and dango inside. _Would you like some?_

        Toshizo stared down at the sweets inside before silently taking one of the dango sticks and studying it for a moment before sticking it in his mouth. She laughed a little at his straight face, taking out the other dango stick and holding it in her hand.

        _There was a note. What did it say?_

        The woman paused before scratching her cheek, a tendency she had when she was a little embarrassed or bashful. Why was she doing that now?

        _Ah...she told me to enjoy it and maybe share it with someone._

        There was an absolute dead silence in the room, Toshizo's mind pulling a blank. Ah, it seemed Gudako knew about his situation as well. He'd kill her for that later. The Berserker was quiet before he turned around and moved to the door.

        _Thank you._

        The woman just smiled at him kindly before putting the dango stick in her mouth and shutting the box, placing it on her desk.

        _We can finish them together another time, then._

        She wasn't facing him to see the slight twitch of his lips as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

        _Japan sounds like it was a scary place._

        She hummed calmly, taking a pondering sip from her mug full of what was likely to be green tea.

        _Perhaps, but as long as I and the Shinsengumi stood, we had nothing to fear._

        The woman chuckled, placing the mug down on her desk.

        _Yes, you're very strong, Hijikata-san. So of course the Shinsengumi is as well. You're nothing like me. I would be dead within seconds were I to stand on the battlefield._

        Toshizo frowned at her words, studying her slightly ironic smile before lying on his back just as she'd been urging him to, his body having truly been much too damaged to recover so fast. She looked a little surprised he'd complied for once.

         _No. You won't. You won't die._

        The woman blinked confusedly at his oddly gentle words, seeing how his eyes bored into hers with an odd flame burning within them.

        _I would be there to protect you._

        She stared at him for a moment, awkwardly looking away when her face flushed a little, a stupid smile threatening to grace her lips as she covered her mouth with her hand. He seemed satisfied with her response, shutting his eyes.

        _...of course,_ she murmured. _No one else would be able to fight like you can._

        Toshizo merely grunted in acknowledgement of her words.


	5. Chapter 5

        _Look ou - Hijikata!_

        Blood spurted from his lips, dripping off his chin as Gudako panicked in the background, the enemy pulling out their large sword from his gut, more irony crimson spilling from the wound. His Master's Command Spell and Mystic Code hadn't been enough to keep him alive, it seemed. He fell to the ground, choking on his own blood, gasping for breath before being kicked to the side with no restraint. Toshizo flew through the air, the world going black when his head hit the ground, the sound of a snap hanging in the air.

        Gudako looked horrified, even Nobunaga and Jeanne looking surprised. Toshizo was usually the one who lasted the longest despite his Servant Class, but this time he'd been the first to fall. The Berserker's body began to fade away into golden stardust, even as he struggled to stand, sticking his sword into the ground and trying to get up. An animalistic and blood-chilling scream left him, launching himself with his remaining arm and leg at the giant. With his final seconds, the monster was cleanly cut in two.

        Toshizo stood on one leg, still, before he fell forward again, hitting the ground, bursting into fragments of golden light, gone. Nobunaga dreaded the moment she had to inform the resident healing magus of the news, knowing the woman always knew he came back with injuries. It had gone too far this time, however - the enemy knew who to target right off the bat.

        She had fallen silent at the Archer's words, the shorter girl offering a pat of consolation before leaving her to stare into space. Toshizo would come back - she knew he would. He always did. None of Gudako's Servants could technically die if she didn't burn their cards. It was simply very taxing for the healer, seeing as she was one of the main mana sources to maintain all the Servants and power their Noble Phantasms, as well as acting as their main support. So she knew Toshizo would return, and yet she found tears rolling down her cheeks, streaking down no matter how hard she tried to stop it. For days, she remained alone in her room, missing the company that the Berserker provided. Toshizo visited her often, much more than the others at least.

        So, when he stepped into her office, in perfect shape, she couldn't help the anger and frustration that came bursting out.

        _You idiot! How many times have I told you not to get yourself killed?!_

        Toshizo calmly listened to her words, seeing her storm up to him. He'd kind of earned it, really.

        _Sorry._

        His reply was blunt but genuine, but blinked when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, flush against him as she pressed her nose into the crook of his neck - as close as she could get to it anyways, given that she was only tall enough to be barely above his chin. Her shoulders trembled a little, a cold tear slipping down onto his chest, something that made him stiffen. Ah. She was crying.

        _Don't do that to me,_ _Hijikata-san..._ _ **please**..._

        He placed a single hand on her back, leaning his head on hers.

        _...you can call me Toshizo._

        She nuzzled a little closer, fingers still grasping desperately at his kimono. Her voice softened, a certain gentleness returning to her.

        _Toshizo-san?_

        _Hm?_

        _Don't die. I don't think I can handle it happening again._

        Toshizo was silent for a moment before he shut his eyes, his other arm finally embracing her as well.

        _I won't._


	6. Chapter 6

        _Ah, there you are._

        The female magus looked up from her papers, eyes met with a pair of smiling blue. The Assassin entered the room casually, as usual.

        _Jekyll-san, do you want to borrow another book? I've still got plenty._

        _No, I'm alright. I, er...actually came to ask about Berse - sorry, ask about Mister Hijikata._

        _Oh. Go ahead, no guarantees I'll have the answers though._

        Henry sat down on the stool beside hers, maybe a meter away, fidgeting a little before nervously glancing away.

        _What's your...relationship with him? You two are very close, so..._

        The woman was still for a moment before blushing softly, laughing awkwardly.

        _I'm not sure myself, actually..._

        _Then, could you tell me what you think of him?_

        Her eyes grew distant, and the Assassin felt a throb in his chest as he lost all hope of getting a chance to be with the kind-hearted woman. Her laugh faded away into a small and wistful smile, staring into space as she intertwined her fingers and rested them on her lap.

        _Well...Toshizo-san is very kind to me. He visits me often, and it's quite nice to be around him, it doesn't feel boring or dull at all like it does whenever I'm here alone. He's a stern person, strong and hard-headed, a little silly and dense at times with a one-track mind, but I really don't know who he would be without it. Sometimes Toshizo-san brings me small things he gets during his missions, but he seems to like giving me little flowers the most. He says kind words to me sometimes, especially whenever he says he promises he'll protect me with everything he has. He is gentle with me, even if he speaks a little bluntly._

        She chuckled lightly.

        _Our relationship...yes, I'm not quite sure._

Henry's sad smile remained, heartbroken, but he wouldn't lash out. He wouldn't let Hyde out, who wanted to take over so badly, who likely wanted to do something unthinkable to her. Henry couldn't let that happen.

        _You love him, don't you?_

        The woman flushed again, smile growing sheepish.

        _It's that obvious, huh...?_

        Henry placed a supportive and reassuring hand on her shoulder.

        _Any man would be lucky to be with someone like you. Mister Hijikata should realize that he's someone especially unique to have the eyes of someone like you on him, and him alone._

        He left without another word, offering a smile before closing the door. There stood Da Vinci with an understanding look on her face, seeing the broken glint in his eyes.

        _So, you confirmed it..._

        _Yes,_ Henry's expression was one of bitter happiness. _I have no chance. I can only pray that Mister Hijikata treats her well._

        _He will._ Da Vinci's words made the man's shoulders relax. _Have you ever seen how his eyes get when he's near her? Without a doubt, he'll treat her well._


	7. Chapter 7

        _Are you still bugging Mister Hijikata about her?_

        Nobunaga looked up to see Henry walking over to her. Undoubtedly, that meant he'd been rejected.

        _Huh? Yeah! Of course I am, his reactions are the best._

        She sniggered, a chuckle leaving the Assassin.

        _Yes, perhaps...we should try a little harder._

        The Archer blinked.

_Huh? What's with the sudden change of heart?_

        _She could never love someone like me, I've come to realize that._ His expression was one of saddened acceptance. _She needs someone strong and capable, reliable and always by her side. I'm not nearly as any of those things as Mister Hijikata is. Besides, it's deathly clear that she's in love with him. No one could as much as hope to break them apart._

        Nobunaga nodded in agreement at his words.

        _Yeah!_

        _I heard my name. Is something going on?_

        A deep, rumbling voice reached them, paired with the sound of approaching footsteps. Sure enough, it was the looming figure of Hijikata Toshizo walking toward them.

        _Uh-huh, how much do you love our dear healer?_

        Toshizo deadpanned at the excited look on Nobunaga's face.

        _I am not obligated to answer that._

        _Yes you are! I need to hear it honestly!_ Nobunaga protested. Toshizo stared a moment longer before heaving out a quiet sigh, not in the mood for quarreling.

        _I have a soft spot, yes._ He stated bluntly, not really answering the Archer's question. Toshizo was already walking off by the time the short Servant began fuming, angry.

        Why did those two want to know? From the look on Henry's face, it seemed the man had given up on pursuing Chaldea's expert healer, but what was so urgent that Nobunaga would be so straight-forward with him? She usually teased him about it, and that was that. It took Toshizo a few moments to realize his legs had carried him to the woman's door. Once again, he entered without knocking, greeted by the sight of her lying on her side, sleeping on the bed, not even changed out of her work clothes or beneath the blankets.

        Quietly, he made his way over to her desk, seeing all those flowers from his previous missions impressively still alive and well. Carefully, Toshizo slipped in one more, placing a small gift on the desk before leaving as silently as he'd come, shutting off the lights.


	8. Chapter 8

        _It wasn't so bad this time, thankfully._

        She sounded relieved as her fingers left his calloused hands, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

        _They were a lot more shallow, I'm not so sure what Gudako-chan was so worried about._

        Toshizo knew exactly why Gudako was so "worried" about it, but he said nothing, merely leaning forward a little, pressing his face against her chest. The woman didn't tense much when he wrapped his arms around her loosely from his sitting position, his wild hair tickling her neck and chin as he adjusted so his forehead was leaned into the crook of her neck. She smelled like blood and fresh flowers, a strange mix that oddly didn't put him off in the slightest.

        _Toshizo-san_ _? Are you okay?_

        The Berserker tilted his head so his chin was pressed against her chest still, peering up at her as she looked down at him.

        _Nothing is wrong. I simply wanted to hold you, that's all._

        _Oh...alright._

        Her cheeks were a little pink as he nuzzled even closer, slowly letting one of her hands drift to his head, combing her fingers through his hair while her other rested on the nape of his neck. She relaxed after a few silent moments, leaning her cheek against his head. When she tried to move though, his grasp tightened, pulling her back in. She made a soft sound of surprise, before sighing in both amusement and exasperation.

        _A little longer._

        The woman smiled again after a moment, shyly pressing her lips against the top of his head. His fingers clenched her uniform a bit more at the feeling.

        _Sounds good to me._


	9. Chapter 9

        _This is a bit much, Toshizo-san...I feel a little bad that I never give anything in return._

        The kanzashi rested in her hands, held with a gentleness that only she had.

        _You give me company._ Toshizo's reply was blunt as ever, seeing no point in her words. He left out the admission that she was the only one who gave him company save Nobunaga and Souji, and that he liked _her_ company in particular.

        _I can't exactly reject this...thank you, Toshizo-san. I'll take good care of it._

        He nodded, finishing putting her hair into a small bun and guiding her hand so she pushed the ornament's needle between her locks. The woman stood very still, patient, relaxing a bit when he took a step back, eyes studying the silken flowers. Toshizo then paused, silently debating whether or not he should speak. After a moment, he decided that he should.

        _They are usually worn by brides._

        A beat of silence passed them by as she absorbed his words before she flushed, suddenly looking more self-conscious and nervous as she averted her gaze. She was so silly when she did that, hoping that it would hide her flustered reaction. Obviously it failed, as it only made it more apparent to him, but he said nothing.

        _Is that significant at all to why you gave this to me in the first place?_

        Her tone was careful, afraid she was jumping to unreasonable conclusions.

        _Yes._

        His calm and honest reply stunned her a bit, gaze blank and confused as it stared right into his unreadable bloody amber eyes. Wordlessly, he turned around, but just as he reached the door, he heard the magus call his name. Toshizo turned around, blinking owlishly when he was greeted by two hands grabbing a hold of his collar and pulling him downwards, a pair of lips placing a shy kiss on his cheek. She released him after a moment, that odd sensation lingering as he straightened back up, staring down at her in what was likely wonder.

        _Come back safe, okay?_

        Toshizo stared at her a moment longer before taking her hand and brushing his lips over the knuckles, smirking slightly when she shivered a bit. He gently released the fragile hand, opening the door, still looking at her.

        _I will._

        The door shut before she could say anything, her entire face burning a bright red.


	10. Chapter 10

        _Kiss it better, huh...?_

        The magus chuckled lightly, remembering what Gudako had told her. Though the healer didn't know, the Master used Toshizo in battle a good majority of the time just to make sure he would go straight to the young woman. As much as the magus didn't want to listen to Gudako's words, knowing she was trying something (Da Vinci often tried as well), she still found herself taking those words to heart.

        _Is that what Master said?_

        Toshizo was lying down, the woman sitting close by on the mattress at the foot of the bed.

        _Yes, it is. It seems to have worked._

        Her words were joking, but they both knew there was a truth in it when remembering how he suddenly forgot about all his pain, seeing her kiss his skin sweetly, kindly. The Berserker's entire body had tensed, expression frozen before a light shade of pink invaded his cheeks, seeing how she'd smiled a little smugly at him.

        _I can't deny that._

        She laughed lightly at his honesty, holding one of his hands loosely, fingers laced together.

        _Maybe I'll start doing that more often._

         _...only for me._

        _Of course only for you, idiot._


	11. Chapter 11

        _Toshizo-san? Are you alright?_

        The man walked in, out of the hallway wordlessly, an odd look on his face as the door shut behind him. Her brows furrowed in light concern.

        _You're not hurt, are you?_

        _No. I'm only here to kiss you._

        The woman's face tinted red, fidgeting under his intense gaze as he stepped towards her. She didn't get the chance to react before his arm caged her, other hand tilting her chin up and closing the gap without hesitation. Toshizo's stare burned into hers, gauging her reaction before feeling her relax, her hands reaching up to caress his jaw, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. He pulled away after another moment, taking a few seconds to fully realize she was flush against him, his hand resting in the small of her back.

        _Well..._ She laughed a little. _I suppose that's one way to get what you want._

 _One way. There's plenty of others I could have used, but this one was the simplest._ Toshizo stole another kiss before simply holding her close, his forehead leaned against the top of her head.

        _What, were you planning on something more elaborate?_ The woman was joking, but raised a brow when he hummed in confirmation.

        _However, doing something like what I had in mind before requires more effort and time than you would be able to commit._ Toshizo's eyes opened when her arms wrapped around his neck.

        _Bold of you to assume I wouldn't be willing to put effort and time into something that includes you._

        He laughed a bit with her this time.


	12. Chapter 12

        _If the Grail truly exists, my wish would only to be to remain in this world._

        Gudako giggled at his words, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

        _Is that because you wanna be with your **giiiirlfrieend**?_

There was no visible reaction on his face.

        _Yes._

        The entire room fell silent, several Servants looking up from what they were doing in surprise. Even the Master looked shocked.

        _You two...actually became a thing?_ Why Ishtar sounded so shocked, Toshizo wasn't so sure.

        _We did. Is this such a surprise? As far as I've been aware, a large portion of you all were in a plan for this to happen._

        Nobunaga laughed smugly. _See! I told you they would work!_

        _Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find her._ The Berserker turned around and began to walk off, hearing his peers shout things after him.

        Things along the lines of: _Don't be too rough with her! Yeah, made sure she can still walk afterwards! And don't steal all her mana, we need it too!_

        What crude people, he huffed inwardly. He knew he himself wasn't a particularly innocent nor decent person himself, but really, for them to butt in like that was a little ridiculous.

        _Ah, Toshizo. Nice of you to pass by. Gudako-chan didn't drag you off on a mission?_

 _Not this time._ Toshizo walked over to stand behind her as she sat down, resting his chin on her shoulder as he glanced over what she was writing. _More Summoning data?_

 _Yeah, Gudako-chan wants to try and summon Achilles next so I have to figure out the conditions ideal for that._ She hummed when he tilted her head to kiss her briefly. _Do you need anything at the moment?_

 _Company._ The man pulled up another stool, leaning on her desk as he watched her work. _It seems you're busy at the moment, however. At least you're not slacking like Master does._

 _Be a little more forgiving with the poor girl,_ the magus laughed. _She has an entire world to save. She likes to have fun where and when she can. I'm ahead of schedule at the moment, I can stop for now if you'd like._

Toshizo held her hand, removing the pencil from its hold and pulling her up, walking over to the bed before lying down, pulling her with him. She let out a sound of surprise before she landed beside him, pulling off her lab coat after a moment. The Servant's clothes glowed that golden shade before he was simply in his yukata again, and she shifted to lean on his chest, one of his arms around her waist, the other resting his hand behind his head. One of her hands intertwined with his by her hip, the other pulling the blanket over them.

        Using a small controller, she shut off the overhead lights, leaving only her desk lamp on, and she leaned into him, eyes shutting with his.

        _Does this suffice for company?_ She asked playfully, and he snorted. Toshizo leaned his head against hers.

        _Yes. Sleep._

_Sir, yes sir._


End file.
